In photographing distant objects such as monuments, scenery, wild animals, athletes and the like, it is customary to employ a telescopic lens such as those employed with sophisticated cameras. Such cameras and telescopic lenses are not only expensive but are also cumbersome and frequently require the use of a tripod of other support to eliminate a problem associated with an individual's inability to hold the camera steady while taking a photograph. When a photographer having a telescopic lens for his or her camera sets out to take certain types of subjects, such as wild animals, it is customary to first employ relatively high powered binoculars to locate the animal and then to photograph the animal through the use of the telescopic lens. For such occasions, it is necessary to have three pieces of relatively expensive equipment, namely an expensive camera, a telescopic lens and an expensive pair of binoculars. It may also be necessary to have a tripod which adds to the bulk of what needs to be carried.
One approach to overcoming such problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,718 which relates to a combination binocular telescope and camera. As disclosed therein, an adapter is used for connecting one eye portion of a binocular telescope with the lens of a camera. The adapter is easily removable when it is desired to employ both eye portions of the binoculars. As disclosed in the patent, the combination binocular telescope and camera permit an individual to view the subject through one portion of the binoculars and photograph the subject through the other portion so that focusing of the binoculars may be constantly carried out when either the subject or the photographer is moving.
With the introduction and growing popularity of disposable cameras, an increased mobility of individuals more and more individuals are unwilling to pay the high prices for sophisticated cameras. They are also unwilling to travel with or even carry bulky equipment from place to place. Nevertheless, many of these same individuals may carry compact binoculars such as opera glasses and/or binoculars having a power of 7 or less for use on a boat, in national parks and on other outings. A number of such individuals may also carry an inexpensive compact camera and will from time to time be dissatisfied with the shortcomings of such cameras.
Accordingly, it is presently believed that there may be a relatively large demand for a camera binocular preamplifier combination in accordance with the present invention. It is believed that there may be a significant demand because such combinations are relatively compact, light in weight and durable. The combinations are also relatively inexpensive and allow an individual to photograph distant objects with an inexpensive camera and to obtain relatively close-up sharp photographs of such objects. At the same time, the present invention does away with any need for a separate adapter and the use of a threaded eyepiece portion of the binoculars to attach a camera to a binocular telescope.